Mission and capture equals to Love
by Shichiya
Summary: Deidara and Tobi get captured by konoha shinobies during their mission! what will happen to them! read to find out  back to Haitus state
1. Chapter 1

Deidara and Tobi were on another mission, as usual, Tobi was annoying Deidara. 'Senpai! Look! I can see the base from here!' Tobi yelled from a one of Deidara's clay birds. There was silence before the bird suddenly overturned and tip Tobi off.

'SENPAI!'

'Hmph'

The rest of the journey was peaceful, apart from a couple of faraway 'Senpai! Wait for me!' Deidara closed his eyes to enjoy the breeze, until a loud screech pierced his ears 'Senpai! Bijuu!'

The blonde's eyes snapped open. 'What, that idiot met a bijuu? He must be lying just to trick me to go down and then I have to take him along through flying, which will destroy my peace, hmm.'

'Senpai!'

'Oh screw peacefulness!' the blonde yelled and flew down, getting ready a handful of clay to blast Tobi fifty meters into the air.

Deidara flew into the trees when a blast of chakra hit him full in the face. 'Wah-?' he managed to say before the huge blast of chakra swept him off his feet and to slam into the bark of a tree.

'Senpai! Wait for me; I am coming to save you!' Tobi rushed forward, before being swept off his feet as well.

'Stupid idiot! Attack that thing instead of helping me, hmm!' the blond yelled, throwing a few clay spiders at Kyuubi bomb went off but did no effect. 'Stupid Senpai! Use C2 instead!' Tobi said from the tree he was blasted to.

'YOU ARE THE STUPID ONE!'

'Is Not!'

'Yes, you are, hmm!'

'No, I am not!'

'You are a bad loser.'

'I am not a loser! Do you know two 'L's equals to a 'w'? See, I am smarter than you! Loser plus Loser equals to Winner! '

'…' BOOM.

The blonde attacked his own partner instead of the Kyuubi Naruto, earning a loud 'SENPAI!' Later did he know he should not have done so.

'Stop! You're cornered, do not resist and follow us back to Konoha or your friend dies!' a Konoha jonin said, pointing a Kunai at the blonde.

Now, the blonde would be more then happy to have Tobi finished off so he could have the peace of his life. But, sadly, Pain would have turned him into mincemeat for letting a member die without reasons, especially when members are hard to recruit these days.

'This is your entire fault, Tobi.'The blonde hissed to his bombed partner and raised his arms in surrender. He would have bombed the Konoha Shinobies, but Tobi could be killed, and that's the end of the blonde when he goes back to the base. Deidara would not mind Pain killing him, but he did not want to see Tobi in the after life and the whole procedure would start all over again.

'Tie them up and let's move. Tsunade-sama would be pleased with our capture of not only one Akatsuki member, but two of them.' the jonin said. 'I heard that Tsunade-sama wants to know the whereabouts of the baser and especially Uchiha Itachi.'

The blond snorted under his breath. 'Shit, no matter what I'm still a goner.'


	2. Chapter 2

As the Konoha Shinobies and the two captured members were going through a forest that leads to Konoha, Tobi started talking, to everyone's annoyance. Naruto looked at the orange masked Akatsuki in disbelief as Tobi started pointing out every single object in their way.

'Ooh! Senpai! Look! A squirrel! And there's a bee hive! AH! Oh look! A bear cub! It's so cute! Don't you think so, Senpai? Ah! Senpai, look! It's the scary Kyuubi Jinchuuriki that attacked us!'

Naruto sweat dropped, while Deidara sighed in annoyance. Even the Konoha Shinobies were giving each other looks, probably thinking they have captured an Akatsuki that has a screw loose.

'Senpai! I'm so scared! But since you are with me I must be brave for my Senpai! Don't worry Senpai! I will protect you!' Tobi said to a pissed Deidara.

'Tobi, YOU should be the one worried that you will get hurt, hmm.' Deidara threatened in a dangerous voice, which went unnoticed by Tobi.

'Shut up' a jonin said, poking Deidara's back with a kunai .Tobi threw himself at the Jonin. 'Don't hurt my Senpai!' Tobi said, slamming into Deidara at the same time and causing him to land on the dirt. 'Oops.' Tobi said, retreating from Deidara, who was shaking with rage.

'TOBI!'

The group soon arrived at Konoha, where the two Akatsuki were taken to the dungeon immediately. They were thrown into a cell, and the first thing Tobi did was to move all the way to a corner to get as far as he could from a very pissed off Deidara. The metal grill clang shut and they were trapped with no way to escape, since Deidara's clay was taken from him.

'Senpai…?' Tobi asked. A flying rock hit him in reply. 'Sorry, Senpai.' Tobi said sadly. Deidara did not answer but sat at his own corner glaring at the wall. Tobi sighed and looked around, spotting a little sparrow chirping. One of its legs was stuck in between the grills.

'Don't worry, Tobi will free you. Aren't you pretty? There you go, you're free.' Tobi said to the little bird, getting Deidara's attention despite his annoyance with Tobi.

'Tobi, are you actually talking to a bird, hmm?'

* * *

Reviews would be nice, as i am only a beginner. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tobi yawned sleepily. Someone was yelling at him, and that person sounded pissed. "Five more minutes..." Tobi said drowsily. There was a huff, and suddenly Tobi rolled over and fell flat on his face.

"Ow! Who did that!" Tobi complained. The sound of footsteps walking away caused Tobi to look up. "Senpai!" Tobi said, running up to Deidara, who dodged and caused Tobi to splat against the wall.

"That's so mean, Deidara senpai!" Tobi complained. Deidara rolled his eyes and went back to his own space. "Oh... We're still stuck in here…" Tobi said to himself, wandering around the cell. After awhile, Deidara stood up.

"Tobi, get your ass here, hmm."

"Yes, senpai!" Tobi went over to Deidara, who pulled out a roughly sketched plan on how to escape. Tobi peered at it eagerly. "Senpai, you're a genius!" Tobi shouted eagerly. "Shut up! Do you want us to be heard, hmm?" Deidara said in a hushed voice.

Tobi shook his head, his hand covering the part which should have been his mouth if the mask was not there. Deidara whispered the instructions to Tobi, who nodded eagerly.

"So senpai, if we can trick the guard to come near our cell, you can knock him out and we can steal the keys from him!" Tobi said excitedly. Deidara nodded, "For once Tobi, you are helpful, hmm."

Tobi jumped up and down like a monkey. "SENPAI HAS FINALLY SAID I AM HELPFUL! SENPAI YOU ARE SO NICE! WE WILL ESCAPE HERE WITH MY HELP!"

"Shit." Deidara looked towards the doorway as alarmed voices were heard. "Tobi, shut up!"

A couple of guards ran to the door of the cell, before they opened it and ran forward to hold the two Akatsuki members down. As they were forced to their knees, Deidara glared at Tobi, who had his head bowed. "I take back what I said, hmm." Deidara hissed.

"Aw... Sorry senpai…"

Deidara ignored the apology. "Tobi, if we get into worse trouble and you die first, I swear I will follow you to the after world and KILL YOU again, hmm." Deidara said to Tobi, who did not respond.

"Let's bring them to Tsunade sama before they find a way to escape. We can also get information of Uchiha Itachi out of them." One guard said to his comrades.

"I think the blonde will offer more details than the other... one." One of the other guards sniggered at Tobi as they took the two Akatsuki to see Tsunade.

" I hate you, Tobi, hmm."


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara and Tobi were forced down on their knees in front of a blonde woman with brown eyes. She was leafing through the papers before the guards forced Tobi and Deidara in and down onto their knees.

"Tsunade sama, this is the two Akatsuki members that were captured yesterday." A guard standing nearest to Deidara said. Tsunade stood up and and walked over, inspecting the two Akatsuki members. One gave her murderous looks, while the other stayed expressionless because he was wearing a mask so no one could see his expression.

Tsunade went over to Tobi, "Can you tell me about Uchiha Itachi?"

Tobi turned his glance from Tsunade to Deidara, then back to Tsunade. "Will you hurt my senpai if I tell you?" Tobi asked. From the corner of her eye, Tsunade could see Deidara rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't if you tell me, but you have to tell me exactly where is your base and the information on Itachi." Tsunade promised. "…Our base is at Amegakure, and-"

"Tobi, shut up, hmm!" Deidara yelled as loudly as he could to prevent Tsunade or any of the other Konoha shinobis from hearing where exactly the base in Amegakure was. A kunai immediately appeared at Deidara's throat.

"Senpai!" Tobi cried out. "Well, where is your base?" A guard said for Tsunade. Tobi looked at Deidara, who was mouthing at him to just run and leave him, since Tobi only had one guard to care about, while Deidara had five.

"Let go of Deidara senpai first!" Tobi shouted at the guard who was holding the kunai to Deidara's throat. The guards looked at each other, before they loosened their grip on Deidara and kept the kunai away. The moment he was free, Deidara lunged at the guard holding Tobi, knocking him out efficiently with a punch to the head.

"Tobi!" Deidara shrieked over the din as the guards moved in to try to capture Deidara once again. Tobi immediately ran over and pulled Deidara along with him as he ran out of the door towards the main village.

"After them!" The head guard yelled as they chased after the two Akatsuki members. "Run faster, senpai!" Tobi called over his shoulder to Deidara.

"Tobi, I can't go any further, hmm! You go without me!" Deidara yelled back. Tobi turned to see what Deidara meant when he saw that Deidara had collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily, a kunai lodged into his left thigh.

"Senpai! Your leg!" Tobi exclaimed, running back to Deidara. "I know, hmm! Dammit, I can't move my leg! Just get out of here, Tobi!" Deidara shoved Tobi forward. A kunai flew towards them and Deidara had to use his own arm to block it from Tobi, causing it to lodge into his arm as well.

"Senpai! Please! We have to run!" Tobi pulled Deidara to himself, causing Deidara to wince in pain. "Tobi, wait, no-" Was all Deidara managed to say before he found himself on the back of Tobi. Despite the agony he was going through, Deidara shrieked out,"TOBI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, HMM?"

Tobi ignored Deidara's shriek as he ran towards the border of the village, managing to get past the guards there. Deidara had finally stopped shrieking when Tobi finally stopped to take a breath. They were far from the village now, so they should be safe.

"Senpai, we're safe now." Tobi said rather enthusiastically to his senpai although he was out of breath. Deidara did not respond. He did not even hit Tobi or demanded to be let down.

Tobi quickly placed Deidara down and turned him over so he could see Deidara's face, but a shock went through him as he took in the ghostly pale skin.

"SENPAI!"

* * *

Reviews please?

I would like to thank Autumnfeather for being my beta reader so i would have lesser mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, sorry for late post.

* * *

Tobi carried the unconscious blonde to the nearest cave, gently placing him down. "Ara, now what did I learn when someone is injured?" Tobi asked himself. He reached for one of the kunai and slowly pulled it out, causing the wound to spill out even more blood. "Don't worry, Senpai. Tobi is here." Tobi said to the unconscious Deidara, half expecting him to call him an idiot or a moron, before remembering he was unconscious.

"…" Tobi continued on with his work, pulling out the other kunai and pulling it out as well. "Leader-Sama won't be happy if Tobi tear his cloak, but Tobi must bandage senpai's wounds." Tobi said to himself as he shrugged off his cloak and rip part of it off to bandage Deidara's wound. Tobi then lifted Deidara and leaned him against the wall so his injured arm won't make any contact with the rough surface of the ground.

"Senpai, Tobi will be going to get wood." Tobi turned to exit the cave. "Don't run away, Senpai."

Deidara did not reply as Tobi left the cave, staying limp and unconscious in the dark cave. Tobi returned when it was dark, with a handful of wood. "Senpai, Tobi is back." Tobi said quite cheerfully as he arranged the wood together, before setting it on fire quickly and quietly.

"You look better, Senpai." Tobi commented on the returning colour of Deidara's face. Tobi sat looking at Deidara's face silently, inwardly asking himself why he never saw this side of Deidara before. Calm, quiet, not blasting him all the time, not calling him names and others. In fact, Deidara looked beautiful in Tobi's eyes.

Tobi inched forward to Deidara, grredily taking in more of his senpai's features. Tobi longed to reach out and touch Deidara, knowing well Deidara would kill him if he did. But he wanted to touch Deidara's face so much that it hurt. Tobi lifted a hand. Well, since Deidara was unconscious and won't know anything, why not?

Tobi reached towards Deidara and place his hand on Deidara's right cheek, stroking his face softly, not realizing a muscle in Deidara's face just twitched. "You are so beautiful, Senpai." Tobi breathed, sliding a thumb over Deidara's lips. He shut his eyes underneath his mask and sighed softly, before using the underhand to slide his mask aside, revealing only his mouth and part of his nose.

Tobi bent towards Deidara. He was so near, so close, so vulnerable. As Tobi's lips neared Deidara, the blonde's eyes snapped open, widening in alarm at the face right in front of him, before he narrowed his eyes.

"Tobi, If you aren't going to get both your hand and face away from me, you are going to DIE, hmm." Deidara growled, his uninjured arm reaching for Tobi's neck to throttle him.

"But senpai, you were too irresistible-GAH!" Tobi gasped for air as Deidara tighten his grip on Tobi's neck angrily.

"I dare you to say that again, hmm!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tobi cried, trying to prise Deidara's fingers off. One thing he learnt since that incident. Never take Deidara as vulnerable when he is injured, or even unconscious.

* * *

Reviews please? Sorry If this chapter may be boring, and may have quite a few mistakes, since my beta has no internet currently.


	6. Chapter 6

Super short, sorry. IU'm rushing. chapter seven should be somewhat more longer and interesting. I hope. I'm really sorry. For the late post as well.

* * *

Tobi gagged and continue trying to get free, struggling for air. Damn, how in the world did a injured person still have so much energy to strangle people? "Senpai! I cannot breathe!" Tobi choked, practically yanking at Deidara's fingers. The blonde ignored him and continued keeping his grip around the latter's neck.

"Senpai!"

"…"

"Senpai, please!"

"In your dreams, hmm."

Tobi had to shove at Deidara in order for the blonde to release him. As Deidara was taken by surprise, his hold on Tobi loosen, and the other slipped free, massaging his neck and gasping for air. Deidara glared at him.

"Next time if you do that again, I'll personally send you flying sixty meters, hmm!" Deidara threatened, and Tobi nodded frantically, thanking the fact that he had disarmed the blonde of his precious clay somewhere in the forest to lure the Konoha guards elsewhere. It was then Deidara realized it was missing.

"Tobi….WHERE. IS. MY. CLAY?"

"Ah, I had to… err… use it to lure those Konoha guards away…."

"AND YOU USED THE WHOLE THING? INCLUDING THE DAMN POUCH?"

" Eh… Heheh." Tobi said sheepishly as Deidara glared daggers at him. How the hell was he suppose to defend himself if he didn't have any clay? Tobi was a really good for nothing partner. To top it off, a brainless one.

"TOBI!"Even the birds flew away from their homes in the trees in fright of the loud yell from the blonde.

Tobi had covered his ears in time to prevent himself from going deaf. Deidara was truly one loud blonde. Tobi inwardly wondered how did Sasori managed to survive being with Deidara for so long, before remembering Sasori was a puppet. He secretly envied the red head cause he should have been able to shut the blonde off whenever he wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late post again. I just wasn't in the writing mood. I wrote this chapter in class because the teacher was going on and on like a radio. It's amazing enough that I didn't get caught even when the teacher walked past my table several time ._. So yeah, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Deidara was fuming while Tobi poked at the blazing fire. Night had fallen, and the temperature had dropped a lot lower, so there was a need for the fire. "Ne, senpai, are you angry?" Tobi asked as he poked the fire with a stick. "Angry? The hell I am- Why the hell should I even answer such a stupid question, hmm? " Deidara asked.

"Because you are my senpai, and I am your kouhai." Tobi replied bright;y as Deidara rolled his eyes at the answer. "How old are you? Three? You sound more and more like a kid, hmm." Deidara muttered.

"I'm five!" Tobi joked, trying to make Deidara less pissed off.

"Don't be stupid. If you're five you won't be this tall."

"Senpai, but you once told me I'm one hundred years too young to order you."

"That was obviously just talk, hmm! If you're five our age difference would be fourteen years! Unless you tell me your age is minus eighty-one then I may believe you, which won't happen."

"That's mean, Deidara Senpai."

"That's just me, idiot."

There was silence, except for the crackling of fire. "…Senpai…?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"….." Deidara stood up and walked, actually more of limping over, to Tobi before using his good hand to grab Tobi's collar, pulling him toward's him. "Akatsuki members do not apologise." Deidara said to Tobi, his face inches from the mask.

"I'm know that Senpai, because I'm not sorry. I did whatever I found a need to do." Tobi replied. Deidara's eyes narrowed. "Then I won't forgive you, hmm."

"Eh?" Tobi blinked as Deidara released him and limped back to his place. "Even though I'm not sorry, senpai, but I would rather be bombed by you then to be ignored."

"…really?" Deidara looked back at Tobi.

"Can I take back the bomb part?"

"No."

"Aw, man"

Deidara rolled his eyes again. "Well… I MAY forgive you if you grant two of my requests." He said thoughtfully. Tobi immediately straightened. "I'll do my best senpai! No matter what you ask me to do, even if it is to jump into a volcano-"

"Would you really do that, hmm?"

"…No."

"You see?" Deidara sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, my requests is very simple. My first request, is for you to get me a new clay pouch, as well as more clay." Deidara started while Tobi nodded, thinking that the requests really are simple. Who would think hot tempered Deidara senpai would be so easy to satisfy. Tobi half expected the request was for him to kill himself.

"My second request, is for you to show me your face, hmm. We've been partners for quite awhile, and up to now I still don't get to see how you look like." Deidara folded his arms, careful not to put any weight on the injured arm.

Tobi frozed, panicking inwardly. How could he let Deidara see his true identity? If Deidara did see, he will hate him for life because of who he is, the clan he came from, the kekkei Genkai he had. Deidara hated any of those people, and he was one of them.

"Tobi, ten years have passed and I'm still waiting." Deidara's voice cut into Tobi's thoughts. Tobi shook his head. "I'm sorry Senpai, but I can't do that." Tobi said while Deidara raised a brow. The blonde meant to yell at Tobi for apologizing, but instead, his only question was: "Why?"

"I just can't senpai." Tobi replied, annoying the blonde greatly. "Why can't you? It's not like I'm asking you to dance or something." Deidara said angrily. "You'll hate me," Tobi turned away from the blonde.

"If you can't do it, I'll do it myself, hmm!" Deidara snapped as he jumped up and limped to Tobi angrily, before grabbing Tobi's throat with his uninjured hand and shoving him against the wall and the ground, before using his injured hand to reach for Tobi's mask.

"NO SENPAI!" Tobi's voice was so different that Deidara frozed on the spot, his hand inches from the mask.

"…Tobi…?" Deidara asked quietly. Tobi merely gently pushed Deidara's hand away from his face. "I'll show you who I am myself, Deidara Senpai." Tobi said as he sat up easily even though Deidara had shoved him against the wall and the ground rather roughly.

Deidara watched as Tobi reached for his mask, his blue eyes widening in shock as scarlet eyes that was too familiar watched the emotion plastered on his face. Shock, fear, disbelief, surprise and alarm. But there was no sign of anger, hatred or "KILL HIM!" written all over his face.

Deidara recovered, before he releaed the other's throat. "You still owe me my pouch." He said as he started walking away. "Wait senpai!" Tobi said, causing the blonde to look at him. "Aren't you upset? Don't you hate me?" Tobi asked. "Sure I am upset, because of you not telling me earlier. I don't hate you, But I'm pissed with you." Deidar replied.

"Does that mean you'll forgive me?" Tobi asked in disbelief. "IF you get my pouch. I'm tempted to break my promise, but I'm not going to, because a promise is a promise, and after all, you granted my request. Now stop asking stupid questions, hmm." Deidara muttered as he laid on the ground and tried to get some sleep.

"Senpai, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"My name isn't Tobi."

"Who cares."

"I do. MY name is Uchiha Madara, and I-"

"I don't care even if you don't have a name, so just shut up and let me sleep or I'm going to reconsider forgiving you." Deidara muttered as he shut his eyes.

"…Night, senpai." Tobi said quietly, but loud enough for Deidara to hear.

"...Night."

"Love ya senpai."

"Love you- WHAT WAS THAT?" Deidara's eyes snapped open.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

Chapter seven done. reviews please. And please no flaming, thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

I had done this after my tests, so I'm sorry if it's not good because I'm a little tired. Enjoy. Late upload YET again. Sorry

* * *

"Senpai.. Senpai…" a voice cut into Deidara's dream. "Shut up, hmm" The blond mumbled back as he turned away from the person calling him.

"Deidara senpai… wake up…" the person shook Deidara again, before poking the blond's side, who grunted and kicked Tobi/Madara, resulting in the poor latter practically rolling away. The blonde smirked with his eyes still shut and returned back to his dream, where he was in a peaceful place. He spotted someone in the distance in his dreamland, and slowly approached the unknown, who turned out to be a particular red head.

"Sasori No Danna?" Deidara asked just as the red head looked up in surprise, before he narrowed his eyes. "Wake up and leave me alone, brat." Sasori said, sending the blonde back to reality.

"SENPAI!"

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Deidara yelled in irritation as he sat up. "Ah, you're awake." The orange masked person said, earning a glare.

"Stop acting like a idiot if you are a Uchiha, BAKA."

"… Anyways, Pain said to report in." The taller said.

"God… " Deidara muttered as he yawned again and move to a comfortable position before reporting in.

"You're late." Pain's voice echoed around the cave. "Deidara senpai overslept." Tobi announced, causing the blond to puff up, ready to yell.

"So how's your mission going?" Kisame asked quickly before a explosion could occur. "I'm leader, Kisame. Not you." Pain said coldly and the shark man fell silent.

"Well, we met the kyuubi during our mission-" Tobi started, but was interrupted by Kisame.

"What?"

"Kisame," Itachi's voice said.

"…"

"As I was saying, we met the Kyuubi, but we got captured instead." Tobi finished, and everyone facepalmed, except Pain, who managed to suppress his urge to do the same as the rest. "Let me guess, Tobi screwed everything up." Hidan asked the irritated blond. "What do you think, hmm?" Deidara snapped, and Hidan rolled his eyes.

"So you two managed to bust yourselves out." White Zetsu siad.

"If they didn't why would they be here?" Black Zetsu answered.

"Deidara Senpai got injured though." Tobi said, and everyone looked at Deidara, who twitched.

"Explosion." Hidan warned.

"…TOBI!" The entire place shook, causing some rocks to crumble and fall.

"Jashin bless my fucking ears." Hidan complained while the others made annoyed sounds. Pain twitched.

"Senpai, if you keep exploding like that it's bad for your health-"

"Tobi, continue talking and I'll-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Pain roared, losing his cool. Everyone went silent for fear he'll blow up like Deidara.

"That's new." Hidan commented. Pain glared at him as he cleared his throat.

"You two will continue on your mission assigned to you, which is to murder a feudal lord. Itachi and Kisame are the ones after the kyuubi, Dismissed." Pain said and all of them left the statue to return to wherever they left their bodies.

"C'mon, let's move. Idiot." Deidara said when he was back in his body. "Hai." Tobi said as he stood up to follow the blond out of the cave. The blond was still limping, but not as much as before. "Are you okay, Senpai? Can you walk? Do I have to carry you?" Yobi asked as the blonde turned a black face on him.

"You wanna die, hmm?"

* * *

The two soon arrived at a village. Tobi excused himself after after they rested in the inn for awhile. "Hurry up," Deidara said as Tobi left the room. The blonde walked into the bathroom, and after taking a look at his bloodied clothes, he decided to take a quick shower. The blond was just drying up when he saw someone staring at him.

"TOBI? GET OUT!" Deidara yelled as he immediately covered himself with a towel and chucked a soap bar at Tobi, who ducked and placed a handful of fabric on the table and left without a word, leaving a blonde who was rather red with embarrassment.

"What the hell was that?" Deidara growled when he appeared out of the toilet, dressed in the fabrics which turned out to be clothes. What Tobi did greatly reminded the blond the time he walked in on Sasori taking a bath, which resulted in him practically flying out of the toilet. This must be Sasori's way of revenge.

"Sorry senpai, I didn't know you were taking a bath." Tobi said as deidara glared at him. "Yeah, whatever," _Pervert_. Deidara added in his mind.

"So what time would we going to finish off the feudal lord?" The Uchiha asked the blond, who looked at him. "What do you think?"

"Now?" Deidara fell on his face.

"Okay, tonight?" he tried again.

"For god's sake, stop acting stupid!" Deidara yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I thought you preferred me as Tobi" Madara asked as he stopped acting stupid and annoying.

"Hell, no." Deidara turned away, just as Madara reached over to the bed and snatched a package up before throwing it to the blonde, who had managed to turn and catch it before it could hit his face. Shooting a glare at the other, the blond ripped off the wrapping to find two pouches that was similar to his old ones. To top it off, it was filled with clay when the blond unzipped it.

Oh. The promise. Deidara did not say anything as he placed the pouches around his waist. "You're forgiven," he said as he sat on the table. Madara stood up and walked over to the blonde, who raised a brow at him.

"Shut your eyes." The Uchiha instructed the blond, who stared at him before shutting his eyes, wondering what did he want. "Try anything funny and I'll kill you." Deidara warned with his eyes shut. There was no reply, but the blond knew Madara heard him.

There was a pause, before something pressed softly against the blond's lips. The blond's eyes snapped open and he frozed. As madara pulled away from the blonde , Deidara fell off the table in shock, banging the back of his head against the floor. Madara sweatdropped for a few seconds, before he pulled his mask back on as the blond struggled up, cheeks red.

Madara took one look at the blond and suddenly remembering he had clay now, the Uchiha opened the window and leapt out.

BOOM!

* * *

Reviews? No flaming please. TQ! 8D


	9. Chapter 9

Forgive me if this chapter is total crap. I hadn't realised it's been about two months since I posted. Sorry. Enjoy, might have some craps here and there.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Madara waited for at least an hour before he returned to the inn, which was damaged thanks to a certain blond called Deidara. The Uchiha walked into the room, half expecting bombs to come flying at him. He was mildly surprised when none came at him, and that the blond was nowhere to be seen. Madara paused, feeling the blond's presence in the room, somewhere. Deidara was watching him from a corner of the room, with a very pissed off look.

''Deidara,'' Madara said as he turned to face the blond, wondering if he should a) Knock Deidara out, b) Run off again, or c) Just deal with the blond's wrath and avoid getting murdered. Choice C seems to be a better choice among the rest. If he picked choice A, he'll be in hot soup when the blond regains consciousness. Choice B was out of the question. Madara didn't even know why he thought of that. Choice B would give the blond the impression that he was useless and weak.

The blond had no reaction to his name being said. He just glared at Madara as though glares can kill. Madara stared back. The two faced each other wordlessly, just staring and glaring. Madara was just starting to wonder how long will they be staring at each other when Deidara shut his eyes, although only one was visible, and turned away. ''You're making me want to kill you even more when I look at you, hmm.'' the blond said, although the actual fact was that his eyes was starting to tear from not blinking. If tears came out of his eyes while he was glaring, that would have been rather epic.

''If you say so...'' Madara said and turned away, glad for the fact he had a mask so the blond would not be able to see his expression. He'll look the same as always, someone with dark hair and a orange mask.

Deidara was about to say something else when he was rudely interrupted by a shriek from the next room.

''...'' Deidara glared at the wall that seperated the two rooms. It was very irritating if you're in a bad mood and you still get interrupted by some idiot who sounded like a chicken about to get slaughtered. Madara silently feared for whoever that shrieked.

''As I was about to say, we should get ready to-'' Deidara started again, but was interrupted yet again, this time by loud guaffews. The blond twitched. Madara resisted facepalming. Here the blond was giving him the cold treatment, and there they were, making so much noise. They were definitely looking for trouble.

''-get ready as we're going when everyone's asleep, and then the two next door may keep everyone awake, hmm!'' Deidara completed his sentence loudly. The guffaws immediately stopped. ''Finally...'' Deidara muttered under his breath. There was some noises from the next room before someone hammered on THEIR door. Deidara rolled his eyes, just as the person realised the door wasn't lock and slammed it open.

''Which one if you bastards said that?'' The man asked angrily, flexing his muscles, and pulling up his sleeves, as though he was going to smash someone's face. Deidara turned to Madara. ''Did the door just opened by itself? And what's with the sqwarking, hmm?'' Deidara asked Madara, who looked at the man. ''Just a overgrown rooster that came sqwarking to our room. Do you want to slaughter it?'' Madara asked Deidara, who shrugged. ''Just throw it out of the window. It can fly a little, unless it's body is too heavy, hmm.'' Deidara gestured to the window, and the man turned white as Madara advanced on him.

From the outside of the inn, passer-bys saw a shadow flying out if one of the inn's window and landing with a loud thud on the road. A few people yelled in horror and surprise.

''Seems like it's a fat chicken...'' Madara mused as he looked out of the window at the body he sent flying. Deidara snorted, before he turned to Madara, just as another person ran in. ''YOU KILLED HIM!'' The new person shrieked, before she too, went for a flying lesson, which ended badly.

''Finally there really is peace...'' the blonde muttered, before he narrowed his eyes. ''Now, You. What was that before?'' Deidara asked the other. ''Oh, that. It was called a 'Kiss'.'' Madara replied as the blond gave him a exasperated look. ''I know what the hell that is. I'm asking you why did you do that?'' Deidara asked as Madara searched his mind for a excuse. He can't just say ''Oh, I just felt like doing it.''. He would be the next one going for the flying lesson if he said that. The Uchiha debated the three choices again. ''I did it without thinking about it. I would say because you look a bit like a girl-'' at this point the blond glared at him, wrong choice of words. ''-but that would only result in you being angry. You are easily angered, but that doesn't mean you are feminine. There are some males who are easily angered too, maybe even worse.'' Madara quickly covered up his mistake, and the other relaxed.

''At least give me a warning if you are going to do anything, hmm. What would you do if someone gets into your private space?'' Deidara asked Madara, who was having a impression of a mother lecturing her kid. ''...'' Madara did not find the need to answer. His answer was too obvious. He would kill that person. Deidara turned and walked away, as Madara suppressed a sigh of relief. He half expected more bombs coming at him. The Uchiha stretched his hand back to support him as he sat on the table, just to touch something he did not want to touch. Madara looked down, and saw the white thing half squished by his hand. ''Oh Cra-''

BOOM!

Madara now kept to standing at a side without touching anything, so he would not touch yet another bomb and set it off. He had barely got out of the way as the last bomb exploded. The table was not so lucky. It now laid in blacken pieces on the floor. Deidara finally stood up from where he sat preparing little sculptures for the mission. Madara was starting to regret getting more clay for the blond. Deidara was not so scary without his clay, but with his clay...

Deidara walked past the other, glancing out of the window at the now deserted street. ''Let's go.'' The blond gathered his things, before he step up onto the window ledge and leapt off, landing quietly. Madara followed the blond and landed next to him. The two moved quietly out of the village to the nearby palace where the feudal lord resided at. Madara entered the palace through a window with ease and agility, before appearing again to report that the coast was clear. The two came to a two way path. Deidara pointed at the carpeted path on the right, and Madara went that way, while the blond himself went left. Deidara was about to walk past a room when he heard a rather familiar voice.

''Why do we have to stay up while that lord person sleeps, dattebayo?'' Naruto complained. Deidara immediately pressed himself behind a pillar, glancing into the room. Naruto and his usual team was there. That pink haired brat who killed Sasori, Naruto himself, the pale one who seems to keep smiling to himself, and of course, Sharingan Kakashi.

'Why are they here, hmm!' Deidara thought to himself. Did the hokage know that the feudal lord was about to get killed? Dammit, how was he going to finish off the feudal lord if these people were here? He could yell for Madara, but that would of course attract ALOT of attention. He can go and try to take the four konoha shinobies himself, but the higher chance was that they were probably going to overpower him. Deidara decided to retreat for the moment. The blond moved away from the pillar, accidentally knocking into a display of a sword, which fell and the case smashed, the silver weapon clattering against the ground. ''Oh shit.'' the blond cursed. Why the hell was the display there?

''What was that, dattebayo?'' Naruto's alarmed voice asked loudly. There was also shouts of alarm from the guards. Deidara looked around, before he squeezed himseld in the small space between two walls. He had managed to snatched the visible fabric of his cloak up when the guards came charging. ''The sword!'' There was a shock shout as Deidara heard the dropped sword being picked up.

''Someone's here! Spread out!'' Another voice commanded as Deidara held his breath. The blond edged deeper into the space, before his right foot slipped into a space at a corner of one of the walls. Deidara tried to yank his foot out, but because of the limit in space, he could not do so. 'I'm stuck!' The blond panicked. If Madara could not find him later he would be stuck here for awhile until someone discovers him.

The blond shut his eyes. He would have a long wait... There was a few scuffling sounds and the blond felt someone approaching. Deidara opened his eyes, taking in a single sharingan. 'Madara?' He thought, before his vision cleared and he found himself looking at Hatake Kakashi's face. ''...'' Deidara turned away. Yep, he was in trouble.

It wasn't long before the guards tried to pull the blond out of the space, but failing to do so since the blond was stuck there. Naruto reached out and grabbed Deidara's cloak, before pulling, hard. The unstuck part of the blond got out of the space, but his foot was still stuck. In other times it would have looked humourous, someone standing there on one foot while his other was stuck. ''Why can't you just let go, dattebayo?'' Naruto asked angrily as he pulled harder, and Deidara resisted punching his face. He wasn't even holding on to anything! ''Naruto, wait.'' Kakashi peered into the dark space. ''His foot is stuck.'' the man said, and Naruto stared at him. ''Please move away.'' Sakura said to all, and even Naruto moved away, leaving Deidara struggling to balance on one foot. The girl cracked her knuckles and Deidara immediately started pulling even harder. No, he wasn't going to risk- Sakura charged and her fist connected with the wall, which crumbled, leaving the area exposed so Deidara could easily remove his leg. 'And now I run!' Deidara thought once his foot was free, but the pain stopped him from sprinting off. The blond glanced at his foot, which was bleeding profusely. He must have gotten cut when that stupid kyuubi jinchuuriki tried to pull him out. And he was already injured in the first place. ''Damn...'' Deidara muttered as he sat down. The moment the guards and the shinobies relaxed, the blond jumped up and shot off, limping even more than before. ''After him!'' The head of guards yelled, but they didn't need to. Naruto and Sakura already had Deidara down about two meters away, who was bound by Sai's painted ropes. ''Damn, not again, hmm!''

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews? No flaming please. Sorry once again for late post (How many times have I said that through the chapters?).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten up. Madara will be more Madara-ish from this chapter on. I gotta make him more like himself and I am seriously in need of a beta to check for me the spelling mistakes and if the characters keep OOC-ing. (My old beta was not exactly a fan of Naruto or Akatsuki... So yeah.. Can't really ask her to beta.) ._.

Thanks to MadaraFanGirl, who spotted out the fact that Madara was going out of character. I owe ya. :)

* * *

Chapter Ten

Deidara winced as he was dumped roughly onto the ground, bounded. Why was he always the one getting caught? And where was that Madara?

The blond looked around the room sideways, since he was lying on his side, as the four konoha shinobies sat together and discussed something that Deidara couldn't hear, since he wasn't near them. Deidara debated ways to escape, and his foot was starting to hurt like hell. He wanted to throw Naruto in a pit full of bombs and blow him up for his idiocy that resulted in his foot getting injured, although it was partly his own fault for getting his foot stuck in there...

''Akatsuki usually work in pairs, and the last time we got him, he had a partner.'' Kakashi said to his three students. ''Is it the orange masked guy, dattebayo?'' Naruto asked as he glanced at the blond lying in the corner. Sakura hadn't been very gentle with him and just dumped him on his side, not even bothering to put him in a sitting position. The blond jinchuuriki gulped inwardly. Women are such scary creatures, especially one who is called Sakura.

''He should be,'' Kakashi frowned, though it was impossible to tell that he was frowning, since he had a mask that covered the lower part of his face. The three students could only see their teacher's eyebrows furrow together. ''Man, so do we get to sleep now? What can he do if he's tied up, dattebayo?'' Naruto asked as he yawned.

''Naruto! He's a Akatsuki! He has his ways to get away. And his partner is still out there!'' Sakura scolded as Naruto winced, but he dosen't blame her. After all, Sakura had managed to take Sasori down with the help of Elder Chiyo of the sand, and that blond they had just gotten their hands on again had said that Sasori was stronger than him...

''Sakura is right. His partner is still free, which means that he may be waiting for us to drop our guards and then attack.'' Kakashi agreed with Sakura and Naruto sighed. ''He may free his partner that we caught too.'' Sai added and Naruto said nothing.

''We should at least wait till the feudal lord is safe, before we take him back to Konoha for questioning.'' Kakashi said and the rest nodded. ''What will you do with him after that, dattebayo?'' Naruto asked.

''We'll hand him back to the village that he came from, and the Kage of the village will decide what to do with him.'' Kakashi replied.

''But I heard... Most missing nins end up being executed if they get caught.'' Sakura said softly, as the other three looked over at her.

''Sakura-Chan, they are criminals. They killed many innocent people to achieve what they want. They deserved it.'' Naruto said to the girl, who did not reply. Kakashi watched her for awhile, before he turned away.

''Some of the luckier ones may get to live longer, but they will still be executed in the end.'' The copy ninja said as he looked over at the blond Akatsuki member, who glared daggers at him.

''That means Sasuke...'' Sakura didn't bother to finish her sentence. The rest knew what she meant. If Sasuke was ever to be caught, he'll be executed as well.

''... Should we let him go?'' Sakura turned to the other three. Sai and Kakashi merely stared at her while Naruto's jaw fell open.

''HAAH?''

Deidara looked at Naruto after he exclaimed loudly. What the hell happened over there?

''A-Are you kidding me, dattebayo?'' Naruto asked in shock. Sakura must be on crack or something. Sakura looked down. What was she thinking? Letting a Akatsuki member who nearly hurt Naruto go free? What was more, this was the partner of Sasori, and if he was to be released, he may attack them as revenge for his dead partner. But if it was Sasuke... Sasuke, who had only one goal in mind. Sasuke, who is part of team kakashi. Sasuke, who was the coolest in their class. Sakura turned her green eyes onto Deidara. Whoever that used to be in the same team as him must have felt the same way she was feeling now if they were the ones deciding whether to let him off or to send him to his death by turning him in. Sakura could already imagined Sasuke lying there in the blond's place. She wouldn't have been so rough if it was really Sasuke.

Deidara returned her look, and the two stared at each other for awhile, Blue meeting Green. Sakura stood up and strolled over to the blond Akatsuki member, helping him up to a sitting position. Even Deidara got rather surprised by her action.

Naruto was gaping at Sakura as he saw what she did. One moment she was so rough and scary, and now she was gentle and quiet. Is she going through mood swings?

Deidara watched as Sakura proceeded to clean his injured foot and bandage it up, before she realised he had other wounds. There was a stab wound on one of his shin, and another one on his arm, which was roughly bandaged. He must have gotten it when he escaped from Konoha, or maybe from elsewhere... The wounds didn't look as though they were even healing. Seems like there's no medic nins in the Akatsuki... Sasori probably was one, since he dealt with poisons and was able to create antidotes, but now that he was dead...

Sakura started cleaning up the wounds as well, and Deidara couldn't help but wince at the stinging pain. Too bad he couldn't just walk to a random clinic or hospital to get his wounds treated with proper care without getting caught. It could have gotten infected for all he knows.

Naruto looked ready to faint on the spot. What was Sakura-Chan doing?

''Why are you doing this, hmm?'' Deidara asked as Sakura finished bandaging all his wounds with fresh bandages. Sakura paused. She herself didn't know why she suddenly did it. ''You remind me of a team mate who left the village.'' Sakura replied as she turned and returned to her group.

''Did you mean that bastard Itachi, hmm? Wait, he's older than me... And you look like you're only fifteen or sixteen, hmm. Can't be him.'' Deidara muttered under his breath, but unfortunately, Sakura heard him.

''Did you say something about Uchiha Itachi?'' Sakura stopped in her tracks to turn to look back at Deidara, who clamped his mouth shut into a tight line. The other three looked over at the mention of Itachi's name. Sakura went back and grabbed Deidara's cloak collar, pulling him forward roughly. ''What did you say about him? Where is Itachi?'' Sakura demanded, but Deidara's mouth remained close.

''Don't bother, Sakura-Chan, it's impossible to get anything out of them, dattebayo. They are very loyal to their group.'' Naruto commented as he watched Sakura shake Deidara roughly, demanding and answer.

Sakura glared at Deidara right in the eyes, refusing to give up. The blond merely stared back, until she finally gave up and let him go, before she went back to sit with her group. Naruto shook his head. Sakura has severe mood swings.

''SENPAI!'' Deidara's head jerked up. 'Oh no, dear lord, please don't tell me Madara turned back into Tobi.' Deidara prayed just as the orange masked male smashed through the window.

''Madar-'' Deidara was about to say, before he noticed that the latter was HYPERACTIVE. What happened to Madara? It was as though he had turned back into Tobi.

''Senpai!'' The male ran over to Deidara, like the idiot he is as Tobi. ''What are you doing?'' Deidara hissed when the other started cutting away the ropes, just as the four konoha shinobies started to get ready to attack.

''Saving you, senpai.'' Tobi responded and Deidara resisted the urge to bomb him there and then. The Tobi-ness was driving him crazy. When the ropes finally fell away, Tobi pulled the blond out of the way just as Sai's painted lions came charging. ''Tobi-'' Deidara tried to reach for his clay, just as he felt a pulling force, and he was sucked to another dimension through the hole in Madara's mask and into his eye.

''Ouch... Where am I, hmm?'' Deidara looked around the place in surprise. It was like a dimension of blue background and white blocks of different sizes, one of which he was sitting on.

Madara looked up at the four, once he had gotten Deidara out of the way. The four glared back at him. ''Teme! Where's that blond?'' Naruto asked Madara furiously. ''I have sent him to another place to rest.'' Madara responded with his actual voice, and not the hyper one of Tobi. The four frozed at the sudden change of the voice.

''Who are you?'' Naruto asked angrily, his eyes turning from blue to the red eyes of the kyuubi. ''That, you have no need to know until in the future, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I have no matters left to do, and it would be pointless if I remain here.'' Madara said, before he became part of a swirl and disappeared completely, leaving the room consisting of only the four konoha shinobies, cut ropes, and a broken window.

Deidara looked around the dark dimension, not knowing how to get out of there. He had no choice but to wait for Madara to let him out of there. The blond laid down on his back on one of the blocks, before shutting his eyes and attempting to sleep. It felt so much better now that his wounds were cleaned and bandaged with fresh bandages. If Sakura hadn't killed Sasori, he MAY have felt bad about just leaving without even saying a thank you.

Deidara was rudely awakened by being sucked out of the dimension and landing on his butt against the hard ground. ''What was that for?'' The blond asked as he rubbed the sore spot on his butt.

Madara did not answer, and it took Deidara awhile to realise they were at another inn. The blond stood up and and the first thing he did was to turn to face Madara, who was alarmingly quiet. Usually he'd still have some Tobi-ness in him. Have he finally decided to stop being an idiot and get serious?

Deidara did not bother asking, since he didn't really want to know either. But there is one question he needed to ask.

''Did you kill the feudal lord,hmm?'' Deidara asked as he sat down on the bed, Madara leaning against the wall opposite him. The other merely nodded, and there was nothing else said. Deidara raised the only visible eyebrow. Okay, there was seriously something wrong.

''Madara, what the hell's wrong with you?'' Deidara asked, feeling very irritated with the sudden quiet Madara.

''I'm merely communicating with Pain, Deidara.'' Madara replied and Deidara frowned. How Madara communicate with the leader, he had no idea. Probably through telepathy.

''Pain will be sending Kisame and Itachi after the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Meanwhile, we are to stay around this area until Pain has given the next instruction.'' Madara told Deidara.

''Who are you to order me, hmm?'' Deidara asked. He meant to tell Madara he was a hundred years too young to be ordering him around, but Madara may be a hundred years older than him instead. Who knows besides Madara himself and God?

''...'' Madara turned and opened the window wider, before he disappeared into the dark night. Deidara couldn't help thinking that Madara has major split personality problems, but he decided to leave it for now. At least it wasn't the hyperactive side... The way Madara was behaving now, reminded the blond alot of Sasori. The blond got off the bed. It was his turn to see what his partner was up to now.

* * *

... I think I failed at Madara again... But still... Reviews? It would be helpful if anyone out there can offer their service as my beta.

No flaming please. I like comments on my flaws so I can improve though.

:)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven up. Big thanks to all your reviews. Special thanks to MadaraFanGirl again for her tips on Madara's behavior. I had a huge problem trying NOT to write Deidara suddenly dancing to Caramelldansen (I was listening to caramelldansen at the point I wrote a part of the chapter. Lesson learnt: Don't listen to catchy songs while writing.) This chapter may be a little boring...

This chapter is mostly on Deidara.

Well then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Deidara slipped out of the inn through the window, trying to find his missing partner. Where was that idiot?

The blond ducked into the bushes just as he heard footsteps, and saw a elderly villager hobbling past. Breathing a sigh of relief, Deidara came out of the bushes and continued his search for a certain masked man. Deidara spotted a figure wearing the Akatsuki cloak and straw hat in the distance and ran up to it.

''Madar-'' Deidara realised it was Itachi and glared at the Uchiha with pure hatred. ''Hey Deidara.'' Kisame said, walking up to the two. 'Did they teleport here?' Deidara thought. The two were amazingly fast. ''Have you seen Tobi?'' Deidara turned to Kisame, who raised a brow and shoot his head.

''What did that chicken do again?'' Kisame asked the blond. Whenever Deidara was finding Tobi, it was usually because he was about to blow the masked man up.

''Nothing much this time. He just disappeared after he left the inn, hmm.'' Deidara shrugged. ''And you're going to find him and blow him up, again.'' Kisame said drily.

''Is it that predictable, hmm?'' Deidara muttered.

''Yes.'' Both Itachi and Kisame replied at the same time and Deidara rolled his eyes.

''Well, you better go after Tobi or he would probably roll down a hill and fall into a river.'' Kisame said, just as Deidara had a mental image of Madara, supposedly serious and quiet as he was before he left the inn awhile ago, rolling down a hill and plopping into a river with a splash.

''... Yeah, you're right.'' Deidara said before he continued on his search for Madara. ''Good luck with trying to find Tobi!'' Kisame called before he and Itachi started the way Deidara came from.

The blond reached into one of his clay pouch and withdrew his fist, letting the handmouth chew on the clay before spitting the lump out onto his palm, before he kneaded it into a clay bird. Deidara threw the small claybird into the air and did the needed hand seals, before the small bird became big enough for Deidara to ride on with a poof of smoke. The blond leapt onto the sculpture, which took off for the sky.

Deidara used his eye scope to scan the surroundings for Madara, who, was still nowhere to be found. Deidara made the bird go lower till they were directly above the trees. Deidara zoomed the scope till he could even see an army of ants marching along the roots of a tree, which gave him a headache. The blond zoomed out again.

Deidara sat cross-legged on the bird, considering if he should blow up the entire place. If someone suddenly flew out and over the trees due to the explosion then that would be Tobi/ Madara. But then, what if someone else flew instead of Madara? Deidara sighed, massaging his temples.

Deidara flew back to the inn. Mission failed. The blond got rid of the bird by exploding it once he was back in the room, alone. Madara wasn't back yet. The blond kicked off his sandles and slipped off his cloak and headband, before he fell onto a bed. Deidara realised he had forgotten to remove his clay pouches, before he took it off and threw it on the floor to join the pile.

Deidara laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Deidara closed his eyes, thinking of the day's events. His ankle still hurt, which the blond made the pain worse by going around searching for Madara. Deidara wondered how many more injuries would he have to acquire before he could finally get a well deserved rest. The blond decided to ask Pain for a week's break after all this troubles were over. No missions, no meetings. For a week.

Smiling slightly to himself at that thought, Deidara turned to his side and was soon sound asleep.

The sun rays woke the blond up from his sleep. Deidara yawned and sat up, before he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. The inn's room soon came into focus, and Deidara looked at the other bed, which was unslept in. The blond stared at the bed for awhile. Didn't Madara return at all?

Slightly alarmed, Deidara wore back the items he threw on the ground, before hurriedly washing up, retying his hair on his way out of the inn. Madara had never been out for so long, even as Tobi. Did he really roll down the hill and break something? Probably his neck or his spine. Or did he fall into a swamp instead of a river and get eaten by a crocodile?

Deidara was soon in the air again, searching for Madara. He even checked the bottom of hills and even rivers, some of which was also infested with crocodiles, for some reason. Madara was still nowhere to be found. Deidara had attempted to blow the largest crocodile up to see if he could find any pieces of Madara in it's stomach, but abandoned that attempt after his left leg nearly got bitten off.

Exasperated, Deidara continued his search, all the more wanting to tie Madara up the moment he get his hands on him and feed him to the crocodiles. Deidara finally gave up. Madara won't die easily, would he? A member of the Akatsuki would not die that easily, unless they were like Sasori and had a huge bull's eye that was their weakest point on their chest.

''Stupid Danna, hmm. Saying true art is left long into the future just to collect dust one moment, and being dead the next, hmm. I told him art was fleeting but he didn't agree.'' Deidara muttered to himself as he thought of Sasori, flying towards the direction of the Akatsuki base. Madara should be able to get back to the base without much problems.

Deidara continued heading back to the base, before a midget angel and devil appeared infront of him.

''Turn back! Madara may be in danger!'' The angel said.

''Madara won't die so easily. Ignore that angel.'' The devil argued.

''You were told to stay and wait for instructions, not go anywhere alone!'' The angel pointed out.

''What are you? A small kid who needs instruction on what to do? Go! Do whatever you wish!'' The devil poked Deidara with his fork. The blond twitched.

''What if-'' The angel started.

''Alright, shut up already, hmm!'' Deidara roared, before he swatted both the angel and the devil aside, which tumbled head over heels around in the air, before disappearing.

Deidara sighed, before he urged to the bird to fly faster, lest the angel and devil came back just to annoy the hell out of him. Madara was either one, going to die, two, get a black eye, three, get blown up by Deidara when the blond gets his hands on him.

The blond travelled in silence, not paying attention on where the bird was heading till he flew into a raincloud and let fly a string of vulgarities as he came out of the cloud dripping wet.

Deidara was in a very bad mood by the time he landed infront of the base. ''C'mon Kakuzu, we better get going or we would be trampled on by Deidara.'' Hidan said as the two partners met Deidara on their way out of the base. Deidara glared at Hidan, and started reaching for his clay.

''Move, Hidan. I don't want to stitch you back into one piece again again. On second thought, Deidara, please blow him up. I could do with some peace for a few days if I bury Hidan's pieces underground.'' Kakuzu said.

''Fuck you, bastard.'' Hidan threw at Kakuzu as the two walked past Deidara and headed off to wherever they needed to go.

The blond stormed into the base and into his room, making his presence known by slamming his room's door as hard as he could, causing Pain to look up from his paperwork in his own room, before looking at the papers again.

Pain did not managed to read more that a sentence when Deidara nearly broke down his door when he slammed it open. Pain decided not to question Deidara if he knew that he was suppose to knock before entering lest the blond blow up any of his important papers.

''Deidara, where is your partner?'' Pain asked as he set the papers down. Deidara looked ready to spit fire.

''How should I know, hmm? He just disappeared last night and had not returned by morning!'' The blond said, trying to keep his temper under control.

''Tobi can be easily replaced, you don't have to kick up such a fuss over his disappearance.'' Pain said slowly, choosing his words carefully so he would not anger Deidara even more. ''And I had instructed you to stay where you were and wait for further instructions, not return here to complain about your partner.''

''...'' Deidara folded his arms, deciding it was best not to say anything else unless he wanted Pain to kill him.

''Since Tobi is not back yet, you'll wait for his return before I give you your next mission. In the meantime...'' Pain's eyes moved To Deidara's injured ankle. ''Do something about that leg before your next mission, or it may pull down your performance level during the mission. You're dismissed, and kindly shut the door behind you without slamming it.''

Deidara turned and left without a word, shutting the door behind him. Pain picked his papers up again, glad it had not been destroyed in any way.

The blond walked back to his room, wondering how was he suppose to 'do something' about his injured ankle. He can't treat it himself without the high risk of it getting infected. Deidara considered kidnapping Sakura, but decided against it. There's no way he would be willing to let himself be handled by Sakura anymore. She could be nice and caring one moment, and the next she's a demoness with abnormal strength, or vice versa. In anyway, she has severe mood swings.

Deidara sat on his bed, wondering to himself why did he get so agitated over Madara's disappearance. He should be celebrating instead. But then, he hated Madara for being so mysterious all of a sudden. Sasori was bad enough, but Madara was even worse.

* * *

End of chapter eleven. I think this chapter is kind of crap, but yeah, thanks for reading. Reviews please. And no flaming please.

Sorry if there is grammer and spelling mistakes =3=


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve... I'm back to school again, so my updates would be slower. Chapter ten and eleven was done during my holidays. Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Madara finally returned the following day, only to have the blond ignoring him. The masked male had wondered what he had done wrong that caused the blond to go into one of his 'I'm pissed at you so I'm ignoring you' periods. It was starting to become a cycle. Deidara gets pissed, ignores Madara or attempt to kill him, stops ignoring or killing Madara for awhile, gets pissed again, and the entire cycle repeats.

The masked man walked over to Pain's office, before he knocked on the door, and entered once permission was granted. Pain looked as though he was in one of his bad moods. And Pain rarely showed emotions. Madara rarely showed emotions as well, but he was currently waiting for the right time to reveal himself to the rest of the members, though that would be a long time. So he was currently stuck as a hyperactive moron who often gets blown up by his senpai for being stupid.

''How is the hunting of bijuus coming along?'' Madara asked in his normal voice instead of Tobi's. Pain knew his true identity anyway. And he was the real leader. Pain is merely a pawn acting as the leader.

''Itachi and Kisame are currently after the kyuubi jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha.'' Pain replied emotionlessly, though there was a slight hint of irritation that he was holding back.

''I have been informed of that.'' Madara said in the same emotionless tone.

''Kakuzu and Hidan is currently collecting information on the Niibi jinchuuriki.'' Pain continued on, and Madara nodded in acknowledgement. ''Continue monitoring Itachi and Kisame's movement. The kyuubi jinchuuriki has yet to learn to control the kyuubi's power, which would be likely to go out of control if provoked.'' Madara said as he turned to leave.

''I have a request to make, Madara.'' Pain said suddenly as the masked man started to open the door. Madara paused in his movements, waiting for Pain to make his request.

''It would be favourable if you could stop angering Deidara.''

Madara turned to face Pain. ''What did Deidara do now?'' he asked. The whole room seemed intact, so Deidara couldn't have blew it up.

''I don't think you would like it if someone barges into your office when you are busy and starts complaining about his partner.'' Was all Pain replied. Madara sighed inwardly. Trust Deidara to actually go to Pain just to complain about him.

''I'll speak to Deidara about it.'' Madara said, before he opened the door. ''Make sure he dosen't cause destruction in any part of the base. Kakuzu won't like it.'' Pain warned as the masked man left, the door shutting behind him.

Just then Deidara walked past, pretending not to see him at all, though he did throw a remark at Madara as he walked past. ''Too bad you didn't die, hmm.''

Madara grabbed Deidara's shoulder and pulled him back. ''We need to talk.'' Madara said as Deidara tried to prised Madara's hand off his shoulder.

''No, I don't think we do, hmm.'' Deidara said, still pulling at Madara's hand, before he gave up. ''If you don't let go of me I'll blow your hand off, hmm!'' the blond threatened.

''Wouldn't you be blowing your shoulder off as well?'' Madara countered, refusing to release the blond, who glared at him. ''I'm serious, hmm. If you don't let me go I'll break your face.'' Deidara suddenly swiped at the other, but Madara jumped back and held Deidara a arm's length away.

''Deidara senpai, I only want to have a talk with you.'' Madara said in his Tobi voice. ''Don't you go 'Tobi-ing' at me, hmm!'' Deidara snapped, just as Madara pulled Deidara into his room and shut the door behind them.

'Finally they have enough brains to have their talk elsewhere instead of directly outside my door where I can hear them...' Pain thought inwardly, before he noticed that Madara had used his normal voice on Deidara. Have the blond already found out about Madara? Pain pushed the thought aside. It wasn't his problem anyway.

Deidara stood at a corner, watching as Madara 'lectured' him

''I had told you to stay and wait until Pain gave the next instructions. You just had to disappear.'' Madara said. ''What, now am I supposed to be blamed for looking for you, hmm? You were the one who disappeared in the first place.'' Deidara muttered.

''You just needed to wait, Deidara.'' Madara sighed. The blond was as impatient as Sasori. Must have been the fact the blond and red head were partners for so long. It was normal that Deidara picked up Sasori's impatience.

''I did.'' Deidara scowled at Madara. ''When I went back to the inn it was occupied by someone else.'' Madara pointed out.

''Well, I went out to check if you had been eaten by a crocodile, hmm.'' Deidara shrugged. ''...'' Madara said nothing.

''So, where the hell did you go?'' Deidara folded his arms. ''I'm afraid I can't let you know.'' Madara replied and Deidara twitched.

''I'm your partner, Madara. I deserve to know where my partner went off to.'' Deidara said in irritation. ''A partner should respect his partner's privacy.'' The masked man replied.

Out of excuses to get Madara to reveal where he went to, Deidara frowned. ''Alright, if you tell me where you went, hmm, I'll not attempt to kill you for a week.'' Deidara promised.

''...'' Madara kept silent, showing that he wasn't falling for Deidara's empty promises. Deidara had to resist stomping his foot in irritation. He didn't want to lose his reputation.

''Alright, fine, keep dumb for the rest of your life, hmm.'' Deidara snapped as he walked away from his corner. Madara didn't move from where he stood as Deidara paused in his steps.

''Just know I'm not going for any missions for the time being. Pass that to Pain.'' Deidara said coldly, before he stepped out of the room.

''You want to know where I went, don't you? Alright.'' Madara followed after Deidara, before he lifted the blond into a fireman's lift and took off, Deidara threatening to kill him at the top of his lungs.

''Put me down, hmm!'' Deidara yelled as they teleported onto the head of a statue, which was facing another statue. There was a waterfall in the middle of the two huge statues.

''Stop struggling, Deidara.'' Madara said before he released the blond, who had to push himself off the masked man since he was draped over Madara's shoulder like a sack.

Deidara looked around the unfamiliar place once he was standing. ''Where are we, hmm?'' he asked as he looked over the edge of the statue's head at the plunge pool below.

''Near Konoha.'' Was Madara's reply as he sat down, watching the blond look around in interest. ''Guessed as much, hmm. That statue there wears the Konoha headband.'' Deidara gestured to the opposite statue.

''That's the first Hokage.'' The masked man said from where he sat.

''Then who is this statue, hmm?'' Deidara asked indifferently, though he was curious.

''...me.''

''You?'' Deidara asked with an incredulous expression. Which idiots built the statue of a criminal? Madara was in the Akatsuki, so he should be a s-ranked criminal.

''Yes, me.'' Madara confirmed Deidara's doubt. ''You can check if you want.''

''Like I can remeber how you look, hmm.'' Deidara muttered. What's the point of checking if the statue really was Madara if he couldn't even remember how Madara looked? All Deidara could remember was a idiot wearing a mask who has major 'split personality' problems (No offence here to Madara's fangirls).

Madara reached up to his mask, but Deidara shook his head. ''No thanks, I don't want to remember, hmm. And I don't enjoy looking at sharingans.'' Deidara said immediately. 'Lest I get kissed against my will by you again, hmm.' the blond added inwardly.

Madara lowered his hand as Deidara turned away from him. ''What's so secretive about this place that you refused to tell me at first, hmm?'' Deidara asked. ''I didn't want you destroying anything here.'' Madara replied as he inwardly sighed in relief. If he had revealed to Deidara where he had really went to, the blond would most probably freak out first.

''Hmph.'' Deidara folded his arms, not suspecting anything as he sat down as well. He had to admit, the place wasn't that bad as he had expected it to be. ''For these statues to be built, there should be a reason to it, hmm. In the village of Konoha they had those stone faces, which should be the Hokages, hmm.'' Deidara said as he looked at Madara. ''Care to tell me the reason of these statues, hmm?''

''You are right about the stone faces. They are the Hokages. However, for this case, it was built because of the battle between the first Hokage and me.'' Madara said as though it was nothing big.

''Hmm? So who won?'' Deidara asked, though the answer was quite clear.

''If I won I would not have gone into hiding.'' Madara replied, and Deidara could hear the slight coldness in his voice.

''So you lost, hmm. And you escaped.''

''I was thought to be dead, but I survived. I decided it was better if I stayed low for the time being.'' Madara explained.

Deidara raised his visible brow. Time being? If there were four other Hokages after the first, that must have been a VERY long time.

''Oh, hmm.'' Deidara said before he went on thinking how the hell did Madara lived for so long. 'Is he a immortal like Hidan?' Deidara thought as he frowned.

''Deidara.'' The call of his name pulled Deidara back to the present. ''What, hmm?'' The blond answered as he focused on Madara again. ''Care to share what's making you frown?''

Deidara shook his head. ''I think it's better if I don't know the answer, hmm.''

Madara nodded and didn't say anything else as he allowed Deidara to cool off whatever irritation he still had with him here.

* * *

End of Chapter twelve. Okay, it's probably not very good due to english mistakes here and there, and maybe some ooc-ness? :X Thanks for reading. Reviews please. No Flaming, thank you. (Especially with Flamethrowers ) I want tips though :) Yes, another boring chapter (In my opinion. :P)


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, chapter thirteen. Sorry for last chapter's crappiness. Kinda rushed it.. ._. Hopefully this chapter is better... Enjoy...?

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Deidara watched as the sun started setting, slowly disappearing behind the mountains while turning the sky orange. Madara was lying down nearby, waiting for the blond to finally decide to return to the base. ''We should go, hmm.'' Deidara stood up, as Madara pushed himself up as well, before he got onto the second bird Deidara created for him.

As they flew in silence, Deidara couldn't help glancing over his shoulder occasionally, making sure Madara didn't run off again. The blond sighed inwardly in relief to see Madara on the bird right behind him. The masked man caught Deidara looking, who looked back to the front quickly, cursing inwardly. He didn't want Madara thinking he cared for him that he kept looking back to check if he was still there, even though it was true, which the blond stubbornly refuses to acknowledge it.

The masked man shrugged off Deidara's looking and continued keeping in silence while making sure no harm came to the already injured blond. Even the great Uchiha Madara had no idea how he actually had feelings for someone, let alone a male. The person he was closest to had been his deceased brother, and now the next person he was growing close to was a blond shinobi who hated Uchihas. Was it because Deidara was one of a kind? Deidara was the only person he had known who possess handmouths and skill that could create explosive clay sculpture. Or was it Deidara himself Madara was drawn to? There is a saying that once Fate comes, there's no escaping it. Was this his fate? To have feelings for a blond male who had a temper as explosive as his art? Madara shook his head. Time will tell.

Deidara cast another glance at Madara, in time to see him shake his head. The blond frowned. What was bothering his partner? Deidara steered his bird around so he could fly beside Madara.

''Something bothering you, hmm?'' Deidara asked as Madara turned to look at him. ''It's nothing..'' Madara replied emotionlessly and Deidara muttered something about being caring for nothing under his breath.

''Deidara, what is Sasori to you?'' Madara suddenly asked as Deidara stared at him. ''What?'' The blond blinked. ''I asked what Akasuna Sasori is to you.''

Deidara raised his visible brow. ''Why do you ask, hmm?''

''I am merely curious to know.'' Madara replied coldly that Deidara cringed.

''He's like a master to me, hmm.'' The blond replied. ''And because of that simple reason you started calling him 'Danna'?'' Madara asked. (Danna means master or husband, for those of you who dosen't know :P)

''Yes, hmm. What's wrong with that?'' Deidara asked curiously. ''...nothing.'' Madara turned away as Deidara shrugged. Well, he hadn't been telling Madara the exact truth... Deidara had something for Sasori, which partly resulted Deidara calling Sasori his Danna, which greatly annoyed the red head, who had no feelings for Deidara, mostly because he had no interest in a annoying brat who destroys rather than enjoy the work of art and because he was a emotionless puppet. And so, Deidara started calling Sasori his Danna and Sasori called Deidara a brat. Away from the one-sided love story and back to reality...

A sudden thought shot into the blond's mind. Could Madara actually be jealous? Deidara shook his head and laughed. No, it was impossible. Why on earth would Madara be jealous of a mere puppet? Yes, Sasori was a celebrated puppeteer in his village, but Madara was more famous than him. He was probably even stronger than Sasori. Though Madara didn't managed to take down a Hokage whereas Sasori did manage to take down a Kazekage and made him into a puppet... (Madara fangirls, please don't kill me. I'm stating a fact :X) But maybe the first Hokage was a hell lot stronger than the Third Kazekage?

Madara glanced over when he heard Deidara's laughter. The blond sobered when he saw Madara looking and looked straight ahead.

''Madara, are you jealous of Sasori No DANNA, hmm?'' Deidara asked suddenly, purposely emphasizing on the 'Danna'. Madara said nothing, though he suddenly understood why Sasori got so annoyed with Deidara when he was alive. Deidara sure knew how to get on people's nerves. He may have made a better Tobi than Madara. (Maybe not.)

''...'' It was now Madara's turn to stare straight ahead. Deidara frowned, but he wasn't going to take silence as an answer. He can't tell what Madara's answer was. Although most silence means yes, Madara was not the type to defend himself that he was not jealous, so it was quite impossible to tell his answer. ''Are you, hmm?'' Deidara probed.

Madara kept his mouth shut, as the blond continued trying to wrestle the answer out from him. He wasn't ready to lose his reputation by telling Deidara he was jealous of a mere puppet, even though he WAS a tad jealous. Sasori had gain Deidara's interest by doing nothing and being himself, while Madara was getting nothing. To top it off, Sasori hadn't liked Deidara at all despite all the attention Deidara had given him.

Madara kept his eye on the horizon as Deidara finally gave up and was now sulking.

''Deidara, would it stop your sulking if I told you my answer?'' Madara asked, not looking at Deidara. ''Looks like you finally got your voice back, hmm.'' Deidara said coldly.

Madara sighed. Deidara was pissed, AGAIN.

''Yes, I am.'' Madara finally said his answer, and the blond, who was fuming away, didn't hear correctly. The blond had thought Madara had said he had gotten his voice back sacarstically, which of course, pissed the blond even more.

''Yeah, whatever, hmm.'' Deidara turned away, controlling himself from throwing a C3 bomb at Madara. The masked man stared at Deidara. He had expected the blond to froze in shock or freak out.

''You are not shocked?'' Madara asked as Deidara rolled his eyes. ''Why should I be, hmm? It's great you got your voice back.'' Deidara replied sacarstically. Madara sighed heavily inwardly. Deidara had gotten it all wrong.

''I was talking about being jealous.'' Madara said emotionlessly. ''Yeah, right- WHAT?'' Deidara suddenly turned to look at Madara with a stunned expression.

''...'' Madara looked away. He had no wish to repeat himself. His reputation was already half gone. Him, being jealous of a red head puppet.

Deidara looked ready to hyperventilate and laugh at the same time. Madara was actually jealous of Sasori. It took the blond awhile to calm himself down. Sucking in a few breaths, Deidara looked up at Madara. ''In what way are you jealous of Sasori, hmm?''.

''...'' Madara looked at the horizon again. ''He was able to gain your interest.''

The blond blinked, before he absorbed Madara's words and looked away, blushing a very faint pink which invisible in the light of the orange sky. ''It was just a crush, hmm. I just continued calling him Danna because I was too used to it.'' Deidara shrugged.

Madara nodded and looked over at Deidara, who was looking away. The masked man turned back to looking straight ahead. Deidara probably didn't really wanted to be reminded of his feelings for Sasori which was rejected.

Deidara could feel his cheeks burning slightly. He had no idea why he was reacting in this way. The last time he acted this way was because he had liked Sasori alot, and he knew it. But this time he did not know why his body started act this way again. Usually when people mention Sasori, Deidara had felt a small pang, but now it was gone and when Madara told him he was jealous of Sasori because Deidara had liked Sasori, the blond had blushed slightly. Could he have fallen for Madara? Deidara practically slapped himself, causing Madara to looked over.

''There's a fly...'' Deidara immediately covered up, swatting the air as though there were flies around. Madara turned away and Deidara cursed himself inwardly. It was impossible, there was no way he could have fell for such an irritating person. 'Ah, but you didn't fall for Tobi, you fell for Madara.' A little voice said in Deidara's mind, and the blond told it to shut up silently. Deidara quickly pulled himself together. He had acted like a total fool in a moment of panic.

The blond silently asked himself how did he fall for Madara, but had no answers for it. It was as though the cupid just shot a love arrow at him. Worst still, he hadn't killed Madara when he kissed him, he actually didn't mind it. Deidara sighed and massaged his temples as the sky became darker. Deidara could have asked Madara to teleport them back instead of taking two days just to head back to the base, but the blond currently needed time to think.

Once the moon was up, the two had to land before Deidara ran out of chakra and grew too tired. The two made their way to a cave and Madara disappeared to find dry pieces of wood to be used for a fire as Deidara sat in a corner, leaning his head on the knee that he pulled towards him.

Madara soon returned, carrying a large bundle of branches, small pieces of logs and twigs, which he arranged on the ground before he set it on fire. The masked man made his way over to the blond, keeping at least a meters distance between them. The blond may just lash out at him if he was disturbed.

Deidara looked up, before he lowered his head back onto his knee. Madara sat down opposite Deidara, who did not react.

It was after awhile that Deidara finally moved into a lying position to sleep. Deidara glanced at Madara, who seemed to be sleeping while sitting up. The blond sighed, before he shut his eyes and let sleep overtake his consciousness. He can worry about the happenings the next day.

* * *

End of chapter thirteen... I decided to finally write about the two of them getting together... Ran out of ideas on what else to write. :P Anyway it's about time I put them together.

Okay, there may be craps here and there again, forgive me. Both Madara and Deidara may be ooc here and there as well. Oh, don't mind me if there is a few mistakes that I typed Madara's name instead of Deidara's, or vice versa in the chapter. Reviews would be loved. No flaming please.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 :) Hope you guys enjoy~ Oh yeah, Naruto isn't mine. If it is Deidara would not have died. Sorry for the late post!

Deidara: I went out in a Bang! Hmm!

Me: =.= -reading naruto 559- HOLY CRAP TOBI ISN'T MADARA AND MADARA IS DEAD? WHO THE HELL IS TOBI NOW? AND HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CONTINUE MY FIC?

Deidara: What, hmm? =_\/

* * *

Chapter 14

Deidara opened his eyes, only to find Madara missing yet again. The Uchiha seemed to have the most annoying habit of disappearing. The blond yawned, before he walked over to a nearby river to wash his face and to hydrate himself.

As the blond knelt at the edge of the river, he caught sight of a Akatsuki cloak on a branch of a tree that was just a minute walk away. Deidara splashed his face with the cold water, before he cupped some in his hands and drank. Once his thirst was quenched, the blond walk over to the tree. The blond looked into the river, and his eyes widened.

Madara was in the water up to his waist, his back facing the blond at first, before he turned when he heard a twig crack under Deidara's foot, his sharingan flashing dangerously. However, once Madara realised it was Deidara, he relaxed and turned away to put his mask back on.

Deidara turned away to give Madara privacy as he got out of the water. There was a splash as Madara pulled himself out of the water, and Deidara waited till Madara tapped him on the shoulder to signal he was done.

''If you're done then let's get going. I want to be back at the base by today, hmm.'' Deidara said as he started walking away. Madara kept behind Deidara like a good dog following it's owner.

It wasn't long before they were in the air again. Deidara took the time to hug his empty stomach. Unfortunately, he couldn't escape Madara's hawk eyes. ''Do you want to eat, Deidara?'' Madara asked before he ducked a wad of clay thrown at him.

''I can keep going without dropping for an entire day without food, hmm!'' Deidara snapped. Typical Deidara to behave like a great, cool Akatsuki member. Just then, a loud growl emitted from Deidara's stomach.

''...''

''THAT'S NOT MY STOMACH, HMM!''

Madara resisted shaking his head. The blond was going to kill himself if he refused to eat just to show Madara that he can last longer than him.

''There's a village at two o'clock.'' Madara said, gesturing to the nearby village.

''It's out of the direction to the base, hmm.'' Deidara argued. All he wanted to do now is to drop onto his bed again and sleep.

''Deidara.''

''Fine...'' Deidara twitched. Madara was seriously starting to behave like Sasori. The red head often used only the blond's name to control him. The two landed outside the village and pulled off their cloaks, just incase they were recognised. Deidara had enough of fights at the moment.

Madara made the blond finish a bowl of ramen and a plate of dangos so they blond would have more strength, before the Uchiha left some money to pay for the food. Deidara couldn't help wondering if he stole it from Kakuzu, since he had never seen Madara buy anything, ever. Not even food. The blond's usual purchases was slabs of clays, and Sasori's was always tools for his puppets and herbs to make antidotes for his poison. Madara, Unknown.

Deidara had meant to leave immediately, but Madara made him go to the hot springs, much to the blond's horror. Being alone in the hot spring was great, but with Madara, out of the question. If he got pissed with Madara the only methods to kill him was to strangle him, or to drown him, since he couldn't use his clay.

Fortunately, Madara had no wish to die in a hot spring, so he did not join the blond, much to Deidara's relief, who was now currently relaxing, glad to enjoy himself after such a long time of endless battles.

At that time, a man with long white hair had joined the blond, who nearly jumped out of the water in alarm. Deidara immediately turned so the man could not see his face, since the man was Jiraiya. The blond prayed that Madara would come and tell him it was time to go so he could escape. Unfortunately, Madara was no god and he did not come immediately.

Jiraiya did not seem to realise that a Akatsuki member was just two arms length away from him, but continued to relax. The blond moved to the edge and was about to pull himself out when he heard a splash, turning around in time to see... Jiraiya peeping at the girls at the other side of the wooden fence separating the males and females through a hole. Deidara twitched, before he took the oppotunity to escape, pulling on robes the moment he got out, before he ran into the changing room.

Madara was sharpening a kunai when Deidara burst into the room wearing a yukata and his hair still wet. ''Jiraiya's here, we have to go, hmm.'' Deidara said as he practically ripped the yukata off and changed into the mesh shirt and pants he always wore underneath his cloak, momentarily forgetting Madara was still in the room.

The two quickly left the moment Deidara was done changing, though the blond could not tie his wet hair up at the moment or wear his headband, and was up in the air again in about a minute. Deidara was still tugging on his cloak, looking as though he had just fell into a river and had to change clothes. Madara looked poised and ready, while Deidara looked rather dishevelled.

It was after sunset before the two made it back to the base. By that time Deidara's hair was dry, but for some unaccountable reasons his hair didn't seem to be falling perfectly into place as usual. Deidara nearly blew Zetsu up just because he gave Deidara a look of amusement. The day just wasn't going well for the blond today.

Deidara stormed into his room, slamming his door so hard that the sound echoed throughout the entire base. Even Konan, who was folding origamies in her room twitched at the slam. The bluenette decided she had to teach the blond a manner or two. Konan set aside the paper crane, before she stood up and left her room, shutting her door quietly behind her and moving to the shut door leading to Deidara's room. The blunetter knocked on the door, hearing Deidara annoyed groan and the sound of his steps as he came to answer the door.

''FOR KAMI'S SAKE, WHAT?'' Deidara asked furiously, thinking that the one who dared to disturb him when he was in one of his moods, Madara, had knocked. ''Oh, hi, Konan, hmm.'' Deidara immediately said. Sure, Konan was quiet and didn't look like the aggressive type of women, but once you step on her pretty tail... Well, I shall not go into details but let's just keep it that one will feel Konan's wrath, painfully.

Konan did not say anything as she invited herself into Deidara's room. The blond immediately kept himself near to the door just incase he needed to run. The bluenette sat down on Deidara's bed, before giving him a hard look. Deidara resisted making a dash for his life.

''Deidara, Deidara.'' Konan started, sighing elegantly, and all the remaining colour drained from Deidara's face. If she was speaking so nicely it clearly meant he was in humongous trouble. ''My dear Deidara.'' Konan said as she smiled a little. 'Dear' plus smiling Konan equals to a trouble so big Deidara was probably going to die from it.

''What is it do you want, Konan?'' Deidara asked, glad his voice did not fail him, so he sounded nonchalent. ''What do I want?'' Konan sounded amused as she watched Deidara carefully, her hawk eyes not letting even a strand of blond hair out of sight. Deidara was known to always escape.

''Yes, what do you want? I'm not having the best day here, hmm. You better have a good reason for intruding my privacy.'' Deidara snapped, though he was ready to run screaming on the inside.

Konan laughed, a laughter that made Deidara's hair stand. ''Yes, I have a good reason. My reason, is that I need to teach you some manners.''

''M-Man- Wha?'' Deidara blinked, not fully processing what Konan just said. The bluenetter resisted rolling her eyes. ''Manners, Deidara, Manners.'' Konan said casually. The blond blinked, before he twitched. ''Manners? I'm already nineteen, hmm! I don't need to be taught manners again by you!''

''Ah, but it seems you have forgotten your place.'' Konan said as she admired her nails. Deidara was about to retort when he realised that to shut up was a better idea. Konan sighed, before she flicked a paper shuriken at Deidara, who dodged the attack.

''You'll learn to respect your seniors, Deidara, and to be considerate to your comrades.''

''You should tell that to Hidan who is spoiling all our vocabularies.'' Deidara muttered but Konan ignored him.

''If you're going to be so inconsiderate and make so much noise when some of your comrades is tired and resting, none of them would be very appreciative about that.''

''Yeah, and we're very appreciative for a rooster that screams vulgarities instead of crowing in the middle of the night, hmm.'' Deidara said sarcastically. Konan shot him a look.

''There's nothing we can do about Hidan.'' Konan replied. ''Just chop his head off and stuff a cloth into his mouth, hmm.'' Deidara suggested. ''Hmm... That doesn't seem like a bad idea, but Kakuzu would not be very happy if he needs to sew Hidan back together when we need to send the two of them out for missions.'' Konan said thoughtfully.

''... You are bias, are you not?'' Deidara asked.

''Bias? Why?'' Konan looked at Deidara, not quite understanding. ''Why am I the only one needing to receive this manners lessons shit?'' Deidara asked in annoyance. Konan sighed.

''Hidan is uncontrollable. Even if I try, I can't make him listen. While you-'' Konan said, but was interrupted by Deidara. ''While I am a good child that never breaks any rule.'' Deidara rolled his eyes, his fear of Konan turning more into irritation. Konan narrowed her eyes.

''I was thinking of teaching you myself, but it seems it's impossible... Tobi!'' Konan called.

''YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, HMM!''

* * *

End of chapter fourteen. Sorry for spelling/ vocabulary mistakes. It took me awhile since I keep having this feeling of not being able to write and I'm currently having tests. So yeah, I apologise for the long wait. Reviews would be loved.

Warning:

Chapter 15 will be a SUPER late post as I might change the plot a little... What the hell is Masashi Kishimoto thinking... Interesting twist in the manga, but one hell of a headache for me. First Tobi is Madara then now Madara IS dead since a long time ago. There are many wild guesses on who tobi really is, such as Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito, Madara's brother(I forgot what's his name), etc. Psh, Tobi, Liar liar pants on fire.


End file.
